C2 Version 19
Version 19 New Locations: *Added vv2v's House *Added JRN's Del Boca Vista *Added The Observatory Mansion in LS *Added Woozie's Private Club In SF (Chinatown) *Added The SA-MP Office Tower in Downtown LS *New Residential Development in LV New Robbery Locations: *San Fierro Drug Factory *Woozie's Private Club (SF) *Jizzy's Pleasure Domes (SF) *Observatory Mansion (LS) *SA-MP Office Tower (LS) Missions: *Added Airport Robbery Mission (Requires a truck or van) *Added Illegal Immigrant Delivery Mission - Pickup and delivery illegal immigrants *Added Sexual Encounter Mission - Have 5 sexual encounters with different players *Added Pickpocket Mission - Rob 10000$ from different players *Added Paperboy Mission - Deliver Newspapers to owned houses *Holdup missions changed to 3 stores robbed in 7 game hours. *Sexual Encounter missions can be started in Sex Shops. *Flower delivery missions can be started at Churches. *Added mission checkpoints to the GPS House Cleaning / House Maid Job: *Houses get dirtier with each visit / each gameweek *You can see how clean/dirty your house is in your House Stats *You can clean your own house *If a house is not fully clean, other players can clean it as a house maid (option on the house checkpoint menu) *You make money for house maid jobs Fishing / Fish: *Redid the fishing system, you now wait while fishing (reeling in your line) and lowered the general wait time *Added new fish types *Added a fishing rod clothes item, which you can purchase at any bait shop *Holding a fishing rod (/clotheswear) while fishing will reduce your fishing time and increase your chance of catching a fish *Health gained from eating fish has been changed *Health lost from fish slaps has been changed *Removed the fish slap "jump" animation Church Of CnR: *Added checkpoints at all the Churches *Pray, and a miracle may occur *Confess your sins to the church *Donate your in-game money to the church! *If the church likes you, they might pay your medical fees *You can rob the church within the current city Jail Sentence Appeal: *Type /appeal in jail to appeal your sentence *You will be asked to plead your case in a short message which the jurors will see *10 Random players (including bots) are selected as jurors, and get to decide your fate *You cannot appeal your sentence if your crimes were violent (murder) Mechanic: *Added a time delay for mechanics repairing other players vehicles *Mechanics can no longer sell their services while standing on a vehicle (car surfing) *Your hood will stay open while purchasing wheels or a color change Pets: *Added a lot of new pets (75 in total) *Added "baby" to pet names for any young pets *Cops can pet fight *Lowered the amount a pet grows from eating a bit Medical Fees: *Increased medical fees *Your days alive between deaths will lower your medical fees *Your amount of kills between deaths will increase your medical fees *10% rebate on medical fees if your pimp is paying for you *Increased life insurance price *Daily life insurance fees *Please note that all these fees will most likely be adjusted Race Challenges: *Reset race challenge global records *New Race challenges: **LV Fly-by (Air) **San Fierro Bay (Boat) **San Fierro Bridges (Land) **San Fierro Fly-by (Air) **Farm Road (Land) **LS Heli Tour (Air) **North LS Circuit (Land) **Boat Ride (Boat) Bank: *Lowered bank interest rates *Lowered bank insurance fees *Bank insurance is now paid every 2 days at the same time as interest is added Other: *You can now own 15 more clothes items, for a total of 35. *Added 84 new houses (some in each city) *All enter/exit/teleport checkpoints (except houses) have been replaced by a yellow arrow, like in Single Player *Added two (2) new bait shops, near Montgomery and in Flint County. *Lowered the wait time between service offers to different players *Added a textdraw at the car sell cranes with your current vehicle damage and sell price *Added a Crowbar clothes item, which you can purchase at any Truck Stop or at Zero RC *Holding your Crowbar (/clotheswear) will lower your robbery time (robberies & holdups) and increase your chance of a successful robbery *Any Crowbars you own will be removed when you are sent to jail *Any Fishing Rods you own will be removed when you are sent to jail, if you do not have a valid fishing permit *Added a message to tell you which items have been removed when you are sent to jail *Your last crimes list (/crimes) is saved when you quit the server *Your last crimes list (/crimes) is cleared when you bail out of jail *Increased prices for the Drug Dealer Bots *Increased the price you receive for selling fresh drugs at drug refill points *You will not receive calls for your services while on a mission *Added some features to prevent cop report abuse *Fixed the PM sound for pms from a different player *Fixed some health tracking/saving issues *Playing dice is now legal in city hall *Added a "Paused" label for paused players *Fixed vehicle lights not staying on when you exited a vehicle *Added /prules (Police Rules) *Lowered the amount received from Stock Splits and modified the stock markets a bit *Adjusted some of the truck delivery positions *Added more out of town vehicles and more boats *Lowered the cop arrest radius inside interiors *Added gate objects around city hall entrances to block vehicles *Added some new money rush spots *The value of your shares is now taken into account for medical fees and taxes *Added a chance of no crime for /rob on a civilian for the pickpocket skill *Fixed other bugs / issues What Is Reset?: *Race Challenge Records (Global, not your personal records) *Pets *House Pets *Shares / Stock Market *Your House storage money has been lowered to a max of 500k$ *Your money & bank money has been lowered to pay for version 19 tax! Category:Script Versions